ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulletproof (episode)
Bulletproof is the fifteenth episode of Season Eleven of NCIS and the 249th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While investigating an abandoned bakery truck that has crashed on a road in downtown D.C., the NCIS team discover stolen merchandise apparently belonging to the United States Marine Corps inside the truck with the crates later revealed to contain body armor. Things later take a turn when Abby's tests reveal the supposedly safe body armor is actually flawed, capable of permanently paralyzing the wearer if they're hit with any gunfire or shrapnel. With the new information, the team's investigation grows more intense as they attempt to find and arrest the mastermind responsible while also ensuring that all the faulty body armor is ultimately all accounted for while Bishop attempts to adjust with being the newest member of the NCIS team and also a Probie. Prologue In downtown D.C., as cars pass by on a bridge and below the building, Chris Valley states that he guess that this is it. His friend, Chris Hoffman tells Valley that it's been nice knowing him before saying, "Here we go". The two then shake hands before heading inside to a huge abandoned area that has been laced with graffiti that contains the boys's own names. Hoffman states that it's hard to believe they're seniors. "Yeah, remember the first time we came up here?", Valley wonders before remembering that they were so young and that they believed everything would go their way. He then finishes signing his name on the wall with a can of spray-paint before he asks his friend if he can tell him something. Hoffman who's in the middle of tagging a wall, ie, spraying graffiti tells Valley not to make this any harder and that he already knows that Valley didn't get into Georgetown with him. Valley then reveals that he got into Northern. Hoffman who's busy writing something on the wall starts to say that that's not bad before he stops and turns around, confronting Valley, Hoffman confused. Once the shock's worn off, Hoffman remarks that Northern was his first choice as they have a top pharmacy programme. "I know", Valley says. Approaching Valley, Hoffman states that Valley is a marketing major. Valley then states that this is why he waited to tell Hoffman. Running over to Valley, Hoffman tells Valley that Valley told him that he didn't even apply there before Hoffman angrily starts wondering when did they start lying to each other? Valley just stands there. Furious, Hoffman grabs a backpack and then attempts to throw it at Valley, only for Valley to easily side-step and dodge with the backpack itself flying out the door. The two laugh for a second. Meanwhile, outside tyres are heard squealing followed by a crash. As the two race for the door, Valley wonders what was that. As they look outside, it's shown that a truck lies on its side, smoke rising from it while its crates are out at the back, scattered everywhere. It then cuts to Valley and Hoffman who stare at the scene, stunned with Valley going, "Whoa". Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five A while later, as Bishop sits down amongst the concerned group of mothers to take their statement, McGee emerges to tell Gibbs what's going on. Out on the corridor, McGee tells Gibbs that the mothers agreed to hold off on contacting any media outlets. Gibbs tells McGee or Tim that they (NCIS) just need a chance to do their job. Major Events *Bishop begins her career as an NCIS Probationary Agent. Trivia *During DiNozzo and Delilah's naming game, she mentions "Logan Cale", a character that Micheal Weatherly previously played in James Cameron's TV series, Dark Angel. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Leslie Libman Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Delilah Fielding